Darby gets Chicken Pox
by garlandfruit
Summary: Jack darby gets sick and this gives the autobots a surprise. Rated T to be safe, i dont know much about ratings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. Enjoy. J

The day after Optimus got Cybonic Plague and the Autobots worked out the whole Megatron in bumblebee's head problem….

Jack was sick. He had gotten the chicken pox, and was sleeping in. Arcee used jack's phone to get him up. Jack coughed as he opened his heavy eyes, but picked up his phone, and spoke.

"I'm up. Isn't it rather early?" the teenager complained.

"Early! It's noon. I've already been to base and came back to check up on-" Arcee began gently fussing like a big sister might and was cut off by the teen interrupting her.

"Be down in a minute or so." Jack said hanging up on her. He quickly threw on a shirt and grabbed a pair of pants, of which he struggled to get on while 'walking' to the garage door.

The door from the garage to the house was wide open, and he saw Arcee's face spread in shock and a hint of worry.

"Jack, you're sick." Arcee said showing the shock and worry she had.

"? What are you-" but a sudden tickle at the back of his throat made him give a little cough.

-Which was all it took to get Arcee on the phone with Ratchet. Jack sat down when he saw Arcee was making a call. He was sure he'd find out what had Arcee so worried soon enough.

"Ratchet, Jack is covered in red spots and coughing." Arcee stated calmly, though she appearently was getting worried.

Hearing this jack looked at his arm and immediately looked disappointed. He knew what he had. He was going to get off the steps and go to bed when arcee quietly told him to stay put. He looked at his friend, but said nothing.

"Does he have a fever?" Ratchet asked over the phone frequency.

"umm.. Haven't checked yet." Arcee reached out to the human who was sitting on the garage steps and put her giant pointer finger on his forehead like a human parent does to their child. Jack was surprised by this action, but then settled down.

"Yes, a small one. Now what?" Arcee said taking her hand away as jack looked ready to do a face palm.

"It sounds like chicken pox, but send me a scan just to be on the safe side." Ratchet said, sounding like the old country doc would when first time parents call him for advice.

Arcee then scanned the young human, quickly sending her information to ratchet. Jack was did not look happy at all now as he desperately tried not to scratch. He got up and wrote a note since his friend was on the phone.

Arcee watched as he did this, and quickly read the note when the human handed it to her and walked off, by this point quite agitated. The note explained how the boy was going to bed after getting some herbal tea and calamine lotion.

"it is simply chicken pox. Now, I think jack is old enough to take care of himself." Ratchet reassured his friend.

"No medication at all?" Arcee asked.

"None that I should prescribe at the moment. Calamine lotion, some remedy for his throat, not scratching, staying hydrated, and lots of rest should be all he needs as far as treatment is concerned. Jack should be quite capable of doing all these himself. He might need help applying the calamine lotion in certain places, but that is basically it and he should ask if he needs help with this. If you ask him" Ratchet said so casually, you almost would think he was talking about something else.

"ok… How long does this last?" Arcee asked.

"About a week. Any more questions before I break out the news to the curious ears over here which are about to explode?" Ratchet asked showing he had to get off the phone quickly.

"just one- are chicken pox painful?" Arcee asked concerned.

"It is more irritating than any real true pain. He'll just be severely itchy and may experience headaches, sore throat, minor things. If he experiences any pain or complications- call me." Ratchet said, just a smidgeon irritated.

"Thank you ratchet. I guess I'll see you at base later." Arcee said, now feeling better.

….At base…

"Well? What is up with Jack?" asked Miko. But before Ratchet could answer, Raf seemed to steal the words out of ratchet's mouth by asking, "Is he sick?"

By this point the whole base was looking at the old medic.

"Yes, Jack is sick. From the results of Arcee's scans, he has merely caught the chicken pox." Ratchet said to the all of the curious ears wanting to know.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Jack didn't feel well, and Arcee was keeping an eye on him. As the human laid down on his bed, sound asleep, Arcee peeped in his window. He seemed fine, and Ratchet said he'd need rest.

Later….

Jack woke up and was scratching his itchy spots, (that were everywhere,) when Arcee poked her head in the window. "Jack, you shouldn't scratch. Ratchet said no scratching." The femme said.

"Wait, he said that? 'sighs' He thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Jack said.

"Go on and put on some calamine lotion. It'll help with the itch." Arcee said, pointing to a bottle on his nightstand.

"Fine…" The reluctant teen said as he grabbed the bottle. He went out of the room, put on some calamine lotion and came back carrying his shirt.

"Arcee, can you help me out with something?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Arcee said.

"Can you put this on my back? I can't reach it." The teen said.

And so, Arcee ended up putting the calamine lotion on the humans back.

He coughed a little, put his shirt back on, and looked over at Arcee.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out?" Jack asked, climbing up near the window.

After watching a movie or two, Jack laid down to sleep for the night.

The next day was a school day, and Jack's mom told him to stay at home. Jack was bored, and went into the garage barefoot to see Arcee.

"Hey, do you want to do something?" Jack asked.

"Jack, your not supposed to be in here or outside. The garage is concrete and naturally too cold for you right now." Arcee gently fussed.

"But Arcee, inside lonely and empty in the house." Jack said.

"… Fine. I'll ask Ratchet if I can get a bridge to base." Arcee said.

"Thanks Arcee."

When Arcee took Jack over to base, Ratchet took a scan of the lad. After that, the medic seemed more at ease and let the teen be at peace and hang out with Everybody for a bit...

I'm about to run out of ideas on this story, so suggestions are welcome. Please review.


End file.
